In microelectronic technology there is an ongoing search for transistors with increased performance. While many methods exist for increasing transistor performance, new and improved transistor structures with even more performance and methods of fabricating transistor structures with even more performance than currently available are continually sought after. Accordingly, there continues to be an unsatisfied need for transistors with increased performance.